Break Time
by hhwgv
Summary: Dean has to "run errands" to get out of helping with research, so Sam and Kevin decide to take a little break. Sam/Kevin, Sevin. Rated M for sexytimes.
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: I do not own Sam/Kevin/Anything from Supernatural. I will be adding more chapters, so if you have any suggestions/things you'd like to see, leave a review, or you can send me a message on Tumblr.***

**Summary:**Dean avoids helping with research, so Sam and Kevin decide to take a little break . (Sevin)

Kevin and Sam had been searching through different books in the library for hours. Conveniently, Dean had remembered that he needed to "run some errands", which was code for "I really don't want to do research". With a sigh, Kevin closed the book he was looking at. Dust flew out from between the pages. Sam looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"We're never going to find what we're looking for. There are just too many different books and theories and things to figure out, we're never going to be able to do it," Kevin was exhausted. It seemed like all he ever did was read. He hadn't minded it when he was in high school, before his life had been turned around. Since the angels fell and they stashed Crowley in the basement, he hadn't been sleeping that much either. Kevin was uncomfortable at the thought of the demon responsible for killing his girlfriend and mother being under the same roof as him.

"It's okay, Kev. If anyone can figure this out, it's you and me. We make a damn good team," Sam smiled and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin could hear his heart beating faster at the touch of Sam's hand. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt if we took a break. We can go to the kitchen, get some snacks, watch a bit of tv…" he suggested. Kevin nodded and they both got up from the table and made their way to the kitchen.

_Pull yourself together, Kevin, _He thought. _It's just Sam. It's just Sam. _On their way to the kitchen, Kevin couldn't help but stare at the taller man. Kevin felt like a hobbit compared to Sam. His eyes scanned Sam's broad shoulders and toned arms, stopping on his tight butt. He could feel himself getting aroused by Sam. _No, no I'm not gay. But if I was… Sam would be a pretty goo—no! don't even think about it._ Both of them tried to get into the kitchen at the same time, pressing up against each other. Sam chuckled, "Sorry man, I should have let you go first." _Oh god, _Kevin thought. _Why, why, why?_

They gathered up some snacks, being careful not to make a mess. Dean was very meticulous about how the kitchen was kept. Any crumbs on the counter would cause him to go berserk. While they were getting their snacks, Kevin avoided eye contact with Sam. He was unable to get the thought of Sam's bare ass out of his head. _I'm being weird. Sam's gonna find out. I'm making it obvious,_ Kevin panicked.

Kevin was partially right; Sam did notice that something was up. At first, Sam had just thought it was stress, but he could see the younger boy stealing glances at him when he thought Sam wasn't looking. Kevin always held a special place in Sam's heart. The feelings Sam had weren't romantic, per say, but he didn't feel like their relationship was brotherly. It felt more intimate than that. Sam could feel the sexual tension between the two of them. They carried their snacks through the winding hallways to Sam's room, the best room for watching tv.

Sam set the snacks on the bed while Kevin set everything up. Sam knew that if he didn't act now, he never would. He gently closed his bedroom door and clicked the lock, trying to make sure Kevin didn't hear. He walked towards the tv set Kevin was kneeling before and got down on his knees behind him. Sam started massaging the prophet's delicate shoulders with his large, rough hands. Kevin straightened up a bit, not entirely sure what was happening. Sam placed gentle kisses on the other boy's neck, right above the collar of his t-shirt. Kevin bit his lower lip; this was what he had been wanting for a long time.

Sam's hands started getting more adventurous, exploring the rest of Kevin's body. Kevin turns so his chest is against Sam's. "You're okay with this?" Sam asks, making sure he didn't misinterpret the signals he had been receiving from Kevin. Boy, would that have been awkward. In response to Sam's question, Kevin presses his lips against the larger man's. Sam melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Kevin's small torso. Their tongues are entangled while Kevin unbuttons Sam's plaid shirt, running his hands along Sam's muscles as he pushes it off. The two men break apart long enough for Sam to remove his undershirt and Kevin to remove his worn-out t-shirt.

Sam lays Kevin on his back on the floor, positioning himself above the prophet. He resumes kissing the boy's neck, gently nibbling and teasing the sensitive skin. He kisses a trail down Kevin's chest, stopping to give special attention to his nipples. He kisses the skin right above the waistband of Kevin's jeans. He could feel the boy beneath him getting hard already. Sam slowly undid Kevin's jeans, teasing him, making him wait. "C'mon Sam," Kevin murmured. "Mmmm… fuck." He muttered as Sam pulled his jeans down.

By this time, Sam was eager too. He wasted no time removing the prophet's boxers and taking his already hard cock into his mouth. Kevin's hips bucked forward instinctively. Sam held the boy's hips down and continued to suck on his dick, flicking the tip with his tongue, swirling it around the head. "Mmm," Kevin moaned, "I'm so close." Sam didn't want him to cum yet, so he took his mouth off of Kevin's erection and started paying attention to his own.

Sam removed the rest of his clothes at once. As soon as Kevin saw Sam's cock, he attacked it with his mouth. The prophet did all he could to take the whole thing into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the larger man. Kevin kissed up Sam's beautiful, muscular body to whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me," Sam felt Kevin's hot breath against his earlobe. Sam didn't even know it was possible to be this turned on. He grabbed the lube from his nightstand, making sure his cock was coated with it. He started working some lube onto Kevin's ass as well. When Sam inserted his first finger, he could feel the younger boy's ass tighten around it. After a while, Sam was able to insert three fingers into him.

By this time, Kevin was begging to feel Sam's throbbing cock inside of him. Sam spread apart the boy's ass, getting a nice look at his rear end. Kevin let out a loud moan as Sam slid his cock into him. Sam allowed time for Kevin to get used to him. "Move, Sam," Kevin ordered from beneath him. Sam obeyed, slamming his cock into Kevin's ass. Sam couldn't tell whether he was moaning or Kevin was, everything felt so right. "I…I…want…to…ride…your…cock…" Kevin sputtered between moans. The older man happily obliged and lay back, pulling Kevin up so he was sitting on his cock.

Kevin started grinding his ass on Sam's dick. Sam let out a breathy moan. He grabbed Kevin's hips and started to work them faster and faster on his cock. Lying on the floor, Sam admired the man that was on top of him. He wanted to feel Kevin flat against him, so he pulled him to his chest. Sam could no longer tell where his body ended and Kevin's began. They both had sweat beading on their chests. "Oh fuck, Sam!" Kevin cried out before cumming on both of the boy's stomachs. Kevin's orgasm was just what Sam needed to push him over the edge. Before he realized what was happening, he had filled Kevin's ass with his thick, hot cum.

Sam flipped Kevin around and started licking his ass, trying to clean him up a bit. He teasingly bit the boy's ass before licking Kevin's stomach clean. Both boys were still breathing heavily, chests heaving. They got up off of the floor and into Sam's bed. They climbed under the covers without getting dressed at all. Sam planted another deep kiss onto Kevin's mouth, his hand was gripping his hair tightly.

They propped up pillows to lean against while they watched tv. Kevin rested his head on Sam's chest, listening as his heartbeat slowed to a normal pace and his breathing became more even. Sam was so steady, so solid. The constant rise and fall of Sam's chest lulled Kevin into a restful sleep, something the prophet hadn't experienced for months.

Sam and Kevin were both awakened by a sharp knock on the bedroom door. "Sammy?" It was Dean.

"Shit," Kevin whispered. "Don't let him find out what happened!"

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam called back, hoping his brother would just go away.

"It's almost time for supper, I just wanted to let you know," Dean called through the door. "Tonight, I made Lasagna, so I hope you're hungry! It should be ready in about 20 minutes." Sam and Kevin listened as Dean's footsteps got further and further down the hall.

"Well, that was close," Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "Not that I don't love you… I mean, what happened, but I don't think anyone else needs to know right now." Kevin stumbled over his words.

"I totally understand," Sam winked at Kevin. "Our little secret." They were scrambling to get dressed for supper. "Maybe next time Dean's out we can stay in the library," Sam whispered as he unlocked his bedroom door.

Kevin smiled and nodded. _Well, _he thought, _that was better than I'd ever imagined. _Kevin couldn't wait until the next time he got to see Sam's entire body in all of its glory.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the related characters. I just like the idea of them being in love.***

**A/N: Basically just some more Sevin smut. I would appreciate some ideas, if you have anything you want to see, you can leave a suggestion as a review. Anywho, enjoy! :)**

Dean set the dish of lasagna down on the table in front of Sam and Kevin. "Wow, Dean, that actually looks like lasagna!" Sam exclaimed with a chuckle. Dean made a face and mimicked his younger brother. Since they had found the bunker, Dean had taken the responsibility of cooking upon himself. At first, he had stuck to burgers and pre-made pizza. He never thought that it was possible to get tired of burgers and pizza, but boy was he wrong. After a month of eating the same thing, over and over, he decided to buy himself a cookbook and try different recipes.

Across the table from Dean, Sam was gently caressing Kevin's thigh, tracing different words or pictures with the tips of his fingers. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang, causing Kevin to jump. Sam let out a faint laugh as Dean answered his phone. "What… where are you? Oh wow, okay… Sure, man. I'll leave right away… see ya," Dean walked back in the room. "I'm going to help Garth with a hunt. You two stay here. Kevin, keep trying with the angel tablet. Sam, watch him. Make sure he's okay. And don't mess up my kitchen when I'm gone."

As soon as Dean had left the room, Kevin shot Sam a coy smile. "Perfect," he winked. "I'll go continue our research." Sam found himself alone in the dining room, all of the dishes on the table. He picked up the lasagna, which had gone cold, and brought it into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed that Dean had left his mess from preparing supper all over the counter.

Sam sighed as he started to clean Dean's mess. He turned on the radio and changed it to a top 40 station he knew Dean hated. He couldn't help but sing along to the peppy pop songs blasting from the speakers. He lost himself in the music; before he knew it, he was pretending that he was performing as he cleaned the dishes and crumbs off the counters. Sam hadn't danced like this since he was a freshman at Stanford. He knew that he wasn't a good dancer, but he loved how free dancing made him feel. He did a dramatic spin, but while he was spinning, something caught his eye. Sam looked at the door and immediately straightened up when he saw Kevin leaning against the doorframe, lips curled in a smile. "Kevin! Uhhh… how long have you been there?" Sam asked.

"Long enough," Kevin answered, pushing himself away from the door. "You don't have to stop though. I really like your dancing." He was leaning against the edge of the counter, still smiling at Sam. "I was in the library, wondering what was taking you so long, so I decided it was time for a break and to check on you. You should keep dancing, finish cleaning, and then take a break with me." Kevin licked his lips. Sam nodded and went back to singing and dancing, trying to pretend Kevin wasn't watching. He could feel the younger boy's eyes on him, though, and that made him want to clean faster. Sam snuck a peek at Kevin, who was now sitting on the counter, watching him closely. The larger man grinned and continued dancing.

When Sam was finished cleaning, he strode over to Kevin and spread the boy's legs apart so he could be flush against him and pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. He could already feel Kevin's erection pressing against his crotch. Sam had one of his hands tangled in Kevin's short hair; the other was on the boy's back, pressing him into the older man's body. He kissed along Kevin's jaw, short facial hair brushing his soft lips. Sam sucked and licked the prophet's delicate skin, right where his jaw line met his earlobe. Kevin let out a gentle moan, "Why don't we take this to the library?" he whispered breathily in Sam's ear.

"Why don't we stay here?" Sam asked between the kisses he was planting on the boy's neck. "Imagine what Dean would do if he found out we fucked in his precious kitchen." He nipped at Kevin's throat and continued to kiss his way down to his collarbone.

"He would kill us!"Kevin exclaimed. "Oh, fuck, I don't care," Kevin breathed as Sam traced his collarbone with his tongue. Before he had realized what happened, Sam had stripped the prophet of his shirt and was sucking on his sensitive nipples. Kevin's fists were entangled in Sam's glorious, soft mane. Sam dragged his lips down Kevin's torso, towards the waistband of his jeans. He placed delicate, gentle kisses all the way along the top of the prophet's jeans, eliciting another moan from the boy. Kevin's head was tipped back, and Sam kissed his way up to his lips. Sam tore his shirt off while Kevin's petite hands fumbled to undo the muscular man's jeans. "Ooo, you naughty boy, didn't even put your underwear back on, huh?" Kevin smiled upon seeing Sam's cock as his pants fell to the ground.

The prophet scrambled off the counter and immediately wrapped his lips around Sam's hardening dick. Kevin grabbed the older man's ass, forcing his cock further into his mouth. Sam groaned, using all of his self control to keep his hips from bucking forward. Kevin pulled his lips off of Sam's cock before placing wet kisses all the way down his shaft and licking all the way around the base. Wrapping his hand gently around Sam's dick, the prophet took one of the man's balls in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it before switching to pay attention to the other one.

Sam bit his lip to keep from letting out a loud moan. God, Kevin knew what he was doing. Sam knew that if he didn't stop the smaller boy soon, he was going to come. Sam grabbed underneath the prophet's arms roughly, lifting him up so their lips were at the same level. The hunter's arms snaked around Kevin's torso, pulling him closer while the boy wrapped his legs around his waist. Sam moaned into his partner's mouth as his jeans made contact with Sam's throbbing cock. The man couldn't handle it anymore; he needed to feel Kevin's body against his. Sam laid Kevin on the counter and kissed down his body and back to his waistband. As much as he loved teasing Kevin, Sam wasted no time before pulling the denim from the boy's legs and throwing them across the room. He sucked hard on the prophet's cock, savouring the taste of his precum on his tongue. While Sam's head was bobbing up and down on Kevin's dick, he started to tease the young man's ass.

With no warning, Sam flipped Kevin onto his stomach. He placed a hand on either one of the boy's butt cheeks, before spreading them apart. Sam ran his tongue along Kevin's crack, paying special attention to his anus. The hunter licked, kissed, and nipped at Kevin's cheeks. Sam sucked on Kevin's right butt cheek, causing the blood to come to the surface. He scraped his teeth against the spot. "Mmm, oh fuck Sam…" Kevin moaned. "I need your cock inside of me."

"Shit… We don't have any lube," Sam mumbled against the smooth skin of Kevin's ass.

"I put some in the library before, in anticipation," Kevin responded, barely able to sputter the words out due to the stud that was currently licking his ass. Suddenly, Kevin was on his back and Sam was pressed against his chest. Kevin wrapped his arms and legs around Sam's body and found himself being lifted into the air. Sam wrapped one of his strong arms around the prophet's back and the other was clutching his ass. The taller man started walking to the radio while planting firm kisses onto his companion's lips.

When they reached the library, Sam immediately saw the lube. He pushed some books out of the way before he laid Kevin down on the table and started working the lube on his ass. Sam made sure that his cock was coated before he started teasing Kevin's ass with it. Sam had a perfect view of the prophet, legs draped over the tall man's shoulders, laying flat on the table, lustful eyes that were begging to be fucked. Sam slid his cock inside and the boy's muscles tighten around him. They both let out a moan. Sam started pumping his hips back and forth, relishing every whimper and moan he earned from the prophet beneath him.

Sam positioned Kevin's legs around his waist and hoisted him up. The hunter pressed Kevin against the wall, slamming his cock deeper as he does. Kevin moaned and began kissing Sam's chest. He sucked, licked, nipped and nibbled on every bit of Sam's skin that his mouth could reach. Kevin was getting closer and closer with every thrust of the muscular man's hips. Their bodies were glazed with sweat, but neither really noticed. "Oh my god," Kevin cried as Sam's cock hit just the right spot. "Fuck, oh fuck me Sam." Suddenly they were sinking to the floor. Kevin was sitting on top of Sam. Sam looked up at him and smirked.

"It's your turn to do the work," Sam panted. The prophet immediately started bouncing on Sam's cock. The hunter spoke between moans of pleasure. "We should finish in the kitchen. So we have a secret. Dean would be pissed if he found out." Sam could hardly focus on what he was saying; he was so close to cumming.

"We already have a secret," Kevin pointed out. "But sure." Sam tried to get up without letting his cock slip out of Kevin's ass, but failed. Without Sam's cock, Kevin felt empty. But oh boy, he loved being carried around like this. With every step Sam took, Kevin could feel a wave of pleasure pulse through his body. Sam hurried back to the kitchen and laid Kevin onto the counter. Both men were so close. "Sam," Kevin breathed. "Oh fuck, Sam. I… I want to cum in your mouth this time."

Sam let out a loud moan as he pulled out of Kevin and came all over the younger boy's stomach. It was broken as waves of pleasure pulsed through his body. Without wasting any more time, Sam leaned down and took Kevin's throbbing cock in his mouth. The hunter didn't need to do much before Kevin shot his hot load into his mouth. Sam sucked hard, making sure that none of the prophet's cum escaped his mouth. He made sure that Kevin's cock was clean before pulling Kevin off of the counter and kissing him. Sam tangled his tongue with Kevin's. "I wanted you to know how delicious you taste," Sam told him before rubbing his cum around on Kevin's stomach. The prophet grabbed Sam's wrist and licked Sam's cum off of it.

Sam began to clean up Kevin's stomach. Slowly, he ran his tongue along the flat plain. He could taste his cum mixed with their sweat. Sam took his time, wanting to savour every minute of having Kevin under his control. The hunter even licked Kevin's bellybutton, which made him giggle. When Sam had lapped up the mess on Kevin's stomach, he kissed his way back up to the prophet's mouth. They laid side-by-side on the cold kitchen floor for a while before Kevin got up, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him up too. "Come on," Kevin led him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. Kevin was still holding his hand. Both boys were still naked, their bare feet padding along the hallway as Sam followed the smaller boy. Kevin went into Sam's room and lay down on the bed, pulling Sam on top of him. Sam pressed a kiss to Kevin's lips as they rolled around, flipping so that Kevin was on top. They were giggling, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies.

"We never ate our snacks or watched TV before," Kevin explained. "With all of the work we just did, I think we owe ourselves a bit of a break." He winked at Sam, a grin on his face. They settled back into Sam's bed, Kevin lying on top of Sam. Sam flicked the TV on and pressed play on the disk Kevin had put in hours ago.

Sam didn't watch much of the TV show that was playing. He spent most of his time watching Kevin's head rise and fall with his every inhale and exhale. Sam smiled while he watched the younger man. Everything just felt right, and somehow, the hunter had gotten himself his very own prophet. They drifted off like that, wrapped up in blankets and each other's bodies. They were content. Both boys' lips were curved into a gentle smile, comforted by each other's presence.


End file.
